Vidas paralelas'
by Nina500
Summary: ¿Acaso es posible tener una vida paralela? Se preguntaba Sabaku no Gaara mientras caminaba por el desierto, anhelando las infestadas calles de Nueva York'...-Pesimo summaru- entren y lean...


**''Vidas paralelas''**

El sudor recorria mi frente hasta mi baribilla. Mis ojos contemplaban como aquellas altas e uniformes figuras se acercaban a mi, parecian simples sombras pero no lo era, sentia su precensia y su terrorifica aura mortifera. Pero, por alguna razon no le tenia miedo a ellos,si no que temia por ellos. Algo en mi interior se agitaba furioso y desioso a salir, dispuesto a matar a todo a su paso.

Era una mañana muy fría, pero a un así estaba caminando por la acera descalzo, tan solo con unos jeans rotos y una camiseta manchada de sangre. Mientras caminaba por las calles atascadas de Nueva York todos me volteaba a ver y hablaba a mis espaldas, algunos disimulaban y se volteaban a otro lado, pero otros se frenaban en seco y comenzaban a señalarme como si fuera algún ser de otro planeta.

Me detuve enfrente de una banca, intente sentarme el mayor cuidado posible, pero aun así lanze un grito augado. Inconsientemente me lleve la mano a mi pecho, la herida a un sangraba y el dolor parecia aumentar a cada segundo. A un no estaba seguro de como habia logrado levantarme y caminar, tampoco como fue que me provoque presisamente la herida...todo esta tan confuso en mi mente, solo tenia vagos recuerdos uniformes e incompletos.

Observe los carros y las personas pasar, todos me volteaban a ver como si tuviera un enorme letreo diciendo: VEANME SOY UN TONTO DESANGRANDOSE. En cualquier otro momento me hubiera reído pero estaba tan cansado y débil que no podría aunque lo intentara, lo único que puedo hacer es esperar a que llegue la policía por alguna persona que hablo asustada al ver a alguien manchado de sangre sentado en una banca, bueno por lo menos yo lo haría.

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto una joven con rasgos asiáticos y cabello oscuro.

- Quitando el hecho de que me estoy desangrando y me duele terriblemente todo el cuerpo, más el hecho de cientos de miradas de idiotas que me ven como si tuviera lepra…-ladee la cabeza-creo que estoy bien.

- ¿Debe de doler?-me pregunto sentándose junto a mi, yo solo asentí con la cabeza-¿Puedo hacer algo?, tengo un celular puedes hablarle algún familiar

- Soy un completo extraño, estoy manchado de sangre y tal ves hice algo malo, pero ¿tu me ofreces tu celular?- dije intentando reír

-¿Lo quieres o no?-dijo irritada ofreciéndome el celular

- Si

Marque el numero y mientras esperaba a que contestaran observe el cielo nublado y comencé a sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia mojar mi rostro, para después desatarse una tormenta. También contemple a la muchacha sentada a mi lado, era menuda y parecía demasiado frágil como una muñeca, pero sus ojos oscuros parecían todo lo contrario; feroces y agudos como los de una bestia.

-¿Bueno?-contesto alguien al otro lado de la línea sacándome de mis pensamientos y causándome cierto alivio.

-Hola soy yo, Gaara

- Hermano- dijo con un tono alegre y de alivio. Sonaba algo cansando, no me podía imaginar todo lo que debió de haber pasado estos días- ¡estábamos preocupados, no sabíamos nada de ti desde hace dos días!-su voz cambio por completo y comenzó a regañarme, como cuando repruebo alguna materia o me meto en problemas.

- Necesito que vengas por mí, luego te cuento lo que paso-lo interrumpí secamente fastidiado, lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos era un regaño.

-¿Donde estas?-se apresuro a decir

Estaba sentado bajo la lluvia solo, después de varios intentos me había logrado librar de la joven asiática, a un que había tenido que aceptar tomarme una pastilla para el dolor.

Ya comenzaba a acostumbrarme a las cientos de miradas de las personas y también del fuerte dolor en mi pecho, donde la sangre había parado de brotar y ahora era nada más un ardiente y punzante dolor.

Observe los carros pasar, hasta que vi el convertible negro de mi hermana acercarse a toda velocidad, ignorando por completo el alto y apunto de atropellar a un montón de pobres civiles. El carro se freno en seco sobre la báncate y se bajaron dos personas apresuradas; uno era mi hermano y junto a el estaba mi hermana, la cual no parecía muy feliz.

-¡Allí esta!-dijo furiosa mi hermana señalándome con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡¿Le dijiste?!-le reclame a mi hermano

- No lo pude evitar, desapareciste por dos días- repuso, y de repente se puso pálido- que… ¿Qué te paso?

-Por dios, tenemos que llevarte a un hospital rápido- se apresuro a decir mi hermana-Ayúdame-le indico a mi hermano quien se había quedado inmóvil

-No se preocupen, estoy bien- mentí

Tome un gran bocado de aire y me levante pero antes de que pudiera terminar de levantarme el dolor se volvió mas grande, me retorcí de dolor y caí al húmedo suelo. Todo a mi alrededor comenzó a volverse oscuro y borroso, intente levantarme pero no podía, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y me costaba respirar.

Todo a mi alrededor se volvio oscuro...

* * *

Abrí los ojos de golpe y sentí una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza, intente levantarme pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Era de noche y hacia mucho frio, pero eso no me importaba lo mas importante era saber… ¿Por que estaba acostado sobre arena?

Después de unos segundos mi cuerpo pareció reaccionar y logre levantarme aunque todavía sentía un agudo y punzante dolor de cabeza. Mire el extenso desierto a mí alrededor preguntándome ¿Como fue que llegue aquí? y lo mas importante ¿Donde estaba?

-¡Hola!-grite

Nadie respondió. Comencé a caminar por la arena, aun estaba descalzo y traía mi ropa manchada de sangre, pero ya no sentía la herida en mi pecho. Varias veces intente recordar lo que había pasado, lo ultimo que podía recordar era a mis hermanos diciéndome que fuéramos a un hospital y el momento en que caí al suelo.

-Todo esto no tiene sentido- me senté en la arena exhausta- Lo que paso… aquellos tipos extraños hace dos días y ahora esto…

Volví a observar el desierto pensando que tal ves esto solo era una sueño y que en cualquier momento despertaría, estaria en mi cama y en la ciudad, con mis hermanos y el delicioso aire contaminado de la ciudad.

* * *

Este es el pimer capitulo, espero que les guste y pronto subire el prox capitulo :)

besos...


End file.
